


snippets

by givebackmylifecas



Series: fillers & ficlets [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: a collection of my various palver ficlets / one shots / prompts
Relationships: Denver | Daniel Ramos/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: fillers & ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995799
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. physical affection prompt: chasing someone’s lips after they pull away

**Author's Note:**

> these are all stand alone
> 
> TWs: nothing major but I'm going to say generally for swearing, references to canon-typical violence, and implied sexual content

“We’re going to be late for class,” Martín says breathlessly. “And I refuse to listen to Serg - the Professor’s bitching and then have to explain to him that I’m late because of you.”

Denver grins from beside him, rolling on his side so his head is pillowed on his arm. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, it’s a pretty good excuse.”

“You’re a brat.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

Martín smirks. “Yes well, I was mostly too preoccupied to speak.”

Denver grins even wider if possible and Martín pats his thigh.

“Still, we have class in half an hour, so I’ll see you later,” Martín says, rolling off the bed.

Denver reaches out and grabs his wrist. “Wait.”

“Why?”

Denver hesitates then crawls up the bed to drag Martín into a kiss. He allows it for a moment, then pushes Denver away gently. He definitely doesn’t find it endearing when Denver presses in for another, following his mouth.

“Okay, enough now,” he says, more softly than he intends.

“I’ll see you at breakfast?” Denver asks and Martín nods.

“Sure.”

Denver presses another lingering kiss to his lips and then pulls away. “See you later then.”


	2. physical affection prompts: brushing hands by accident

“This is pointless,” Tokyo announces loudly as they pass the flamingo enclosure. “Remind me again why we needed to go to the zoo to bond?”

Denver, who is definitely not watching Palermo out of the corner of his eye shrugs. “I don’t know, but at least the animals are cool.”

“Exactly!” Rio says. “Besides, we’re getting to the good ones now, Tokyo.”

He gestures ahead of them to where the Professor, Lisboa, Helsinki, Nairobi, Bogota, and Marseille are walking into the reptile house.

Denver groans inwardly at the thought of all the snakes and lizards he’s about to be subjected to, but grits his teeth and follows the others into the semi darkness.

It’s just as creepy as he feared, weirdly quiet and with snakes curled around branches behind thick glass. He can’t help the shiver that makes its way down his spine and tries not to make it obvious that he’s mostly hiding behind Palermo at this point.

“Dude, what’s wrong with you? Come look at this rattle snake!” Rio yells and Denver reluctantly makes his way towards the habitat.

Rio has his nose practically pressed to the glass, but even though Denver keeps a reasonable distance, he startles when the rattlesnake suddenly moves. He jumps back and almost ends up on top of Palermo, who sidesteps him with a frown.

“Are you okay?” he asks as Rio drags Tokyo off to the next tank.

Denver nods. “Sure, yes. I’m just not a fan of snakes. Or lizards. Anything scaly.”

“Fair enough. I need a smoke, do you want to come?” Palermo asks casually.

“God yes please,” Denver blurts, ignoring how Palermo smirks.

“Come on then.”

They move away from the rattlesnake and through the reptile house as quickly as they can. Denver keeps his head down, so as to avoid making eye contact with anything without legs. It makes it hard to follow Palermo so he stays close to him and their hands continually brush as they walk.

He blushes, but doesn’t move away and Palermo doesn’t say anything about it, so he must be fine with it. Apparently he’s more than fine with it, because he suddenly grabs Denver’s hand and interlaces their fingers.

Denver looks up at him with a start and Palermo quirks his lips into an approximation of a smile.

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Denver nods. “Definitely.”


	3. physical affection prompts: lifting someone up out of excitement

Raquel comes running in from the roof and Martín releases a sigh of relief. The rest of the gang cheers and everything dissolves into a mess of celebratory whoops and hugs.

Martín is buffeted between bodies, shaking hands and doing his own fair share of hugging. Nairobi shoves her way between him and Rio to hug Raquel and he’s knocked into Denver. Before he can shift away, Denver’s arms are around him.

“We did it!” Denver yells and then his embrace tightens and he’s lifting Martín off his feet as he cheers.

“Fuck,” Martín yelps, wrapping his own arms around Denver’s neck.

Denver grins, all teeth and laughs. “Palermo we did it! We got Lisboa!”

“We did,” Martín says slightly breathless and Denver finally puts him down.

As the younger man bounces off to wrestle Rio into an equally exuberant hug, Martín finds his eyes following.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked these, if you want to send me a prompt feel free to shout at me on tumblr ([@hefellfordean](https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com)) or twitter ([@angstypalermo](https://twitter.com/angstypalermo))


End file.
